


Had Some Drinks

by dreammethew0rld



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Oops, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammethew0rld/pseuds/dreammethew0rld
Summary: "The last thought in Emily’s mind before she drifts to sleep is that she really likes being Lindsey’s."
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Had Some Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Oops maybe I'm sorry for this, but maybe I'm not. Title and inspo from the song "Had Some Drinks" by Two Feet.

Emily is drunk. 

Lindsey, Caitlin, Hayley, Kelli, Midge and presumably everyone else in the bar is also really drunk. It was a last minute decision, all of them celebrating a win against Houston. It ended 5-0, so they felt like they deserved it, to all let their minds wander free for a night without any pressure. 

Lindsey’s eyes keep finding Emily’s from across the dance floor. So Emily’s mind is not exactly thought free. The stare is making her whole body burn in a way that she can probably blame on the alcohol. 

_ Probably.  _

Emily’s brain feels foggy. Everything is slightly blurred and hazy and the music is so loud she can hardly think straight. Not like she’s thinking straight anyway because Lindsey somehow makes it over to her and is smashed right up against her side. Even in the midst of the chaos she can feel the way her whole body heats up at the touch. 

They grind and dance and sing alongside each other, alongside all their friends and everyone else on the floor but Emily’s brain is lasered in on the feeling of Lindsey’s hips against her backside, on the feeling of her hands draped over her shoulders from behind, pulling Emily into her with her added height, and then falling back down. The feeling of Lindsey being so  _ close.  _

She’s focused on it the entire night,  _ has _ to focus on it because if she doesn’t, and she lets the chaos of everything happening in the bar fill her mind, she knows she might be sick. And not just from the alcohol. 

Things calm down slightly when they’re getting ready to leave. Emily stands in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to sober herself before the Uber comes so her body can feel less… she doesn’t know what she feels. Her brain is still foggy and she kind of wishes she wasn’t as drunk anymore, so she can stop having thoughts that she knows she should not be having. About Lindsey’s hips and arms and breath against her neck. She can’t stop thinking about Lindsey and it’s starting to make her feel nauseous. 

The Uber ride doesn’t help. Lindsey puts her hand on Emily’s thigh as soon as they’re settled in and Emily kind of wants to push it away. Just because it makes her heart speed up and breath catch in her lungs. It feels so overwhelming. It’s really high up, fingers curling towards the inside of her thigh and Emily wishes she could roll down the window and stick her head out like a dog, let the wind and the cool air fill her senses, fill her mind, but that probably wouldn’t seem appropriate to do right now, so she sits still. 

She swallows and forces herself to look forward at the seat in front of her, never looks at Lindsey the entire ride home. But she can still feel her fingers that somehow ended up higher on Emily’s leg when they pull in front of their apartment than when they were driving away from the bar. 

Lindsey’s hand shake slightly when she’s unlocking the door to their place. Emily notices because she notices everything about Lindsey and she’s starting to not feel drunk anymore. 

They both take a step inside but before Emily can get to the island to set her stuff down, Lindsey grabs her hips and pushes her back against the door.

Emily gasps. 

Lindsey’s eyes lock onto hers with a look that makes Emily’s stomach drop. They both stand there like that for a split second, with Lindsey’s hands firmly on Emily’s side, and Emily pinned to the door. 

Then Lindsey’s lips crash into Emily’s, hard and not soft in the slightest. Emily shouldn’t be this caught off guard. She had a few seconds with Lindsey looking into her eyes to understand what was about to happen and she was thinking about it happening all night on the dance floor, anyway. 

But she’s still surprised and overwhelmed and all her senses aren’t quite right, so she pushes against Lindsey’s shoulders, hard, definitely a little too hard. 

Lindsey takes a step back.

“Wha- why are you doing that? Her words are much softer than her push. 

“Fuck, I’m- I’m drunk. Sorry Em, I’m so sorry.”

Emily doesn’t say anything after that, just stands in the same spot that Lindsey pushed her against and pants softly, trying to catch her breath. 

Emily’s brain feels hazy again, like she can’t quite grasp what is actually happening right now. All she knows is that it was really hot when Lindsey pushed her against the door and she really liked the way Lindsey’s hands felt on her hips. Like on the dance floor, but this time more direct and more firm. She doesn’t know why she even pushed Lindsey away, because if she didn’t than she could still be kissing her, still have her hands on her side. And she really wants to have that happen again so she says-

“Lindsey come here.”

Lindsey takes a step forward and then Emily grabs her wrist and yanks her towards her so Lindsey is stumbling into Emily’s chest. Almost on cue her hands find the spot where Emily’s hips drape into her waist and Emily can’t stop the moan that leaves her throat. Lindsey deepens the kiss after hearing it and takes Emily’s bottom lip between her teeth and moans back in response. 

“Em, do you know how hot you are?” She breathes into Emily’s mouth. 

Emily doesn’t respond with words. Instead she steadies herself on Lindsey’s shoulders and jumps up enough for Lindsey to lift her higher. Then, Emily wraps her legs around Lindsey’s torso. She's pushed so hard into the door she’s not going to fall. 

“Fuck,” Emily moans, as Lindsey lips travel from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck and then to her collarbone. Where she bites, hard. Emily know’s that she’ll have a mark in the morning, but she has other things to occupy her thoughts right now. Or lack of thoughts. Because she can’t really think straight, not with Lindsey’s mouth and hands all over her. 

“Lindsey,” Emily breathes out. 

In response, Lindsey gives another moan and travels her hands to the edge of Emily’s white t-shirt. 

“Wanna take this off of you,” Lindsey whispers into Emily’s jaw. Emily lets out another soft sound, close to a whimper almost, and lifts her arms above her head. Lindsey sets her down softly and peels her shirt off and over her swiftly, like she’s done it a hundred times before. 

Emily suddenly feels cold and a little exposed once her shirt is gone and thrown across the kitchen. Because Lindsey took a small step back and left Emily panting and worked up against the door. Lindsey’s eyes roam down her legs where she’s still in her jeans, then travel to her abs, taking her time to relish in the exposed skin there, then to her lips and then finally her eyes. 

“God, look at you.” She says, deep and almost slurred. It hits something deep in Emily’s stomach, the way Lindsey is so worked up about her, when she’s still in the main space of the apartment and has most of her clothes on. And then Lindsey’s hands are all over her again, sliding up her stomach and Emily gasps slightly from the immediate burn of Lindsey’s fingers. 

“Lindsey, bedroom. Now.” Emily manages to breathe out. 

With their height and size difference, Lindsey easily wraps her arms around Emily’s back and lifts her up again. She slots her thighs around Lindsey’s hips and then they’re walking towards Lindsey’s room. She tilts her head back to allow access to her neck and they stay like that, intertwined and stumbling down the hall until they reach Lindsey’s bedroom. 

Lindsey sets the smaller girl down softly on the bed, with a hand on the back of her head for support. She tugs off her own jacket, an olive green one that Emily always thought she looked incredible in, and then peels her shirt over her own head as swiftly as she did Emily’s. 

She crawls onto the bed, fumbling to unbutton Emily’s pants while kissing a line up to her stomach and then back down. She tugs and Emily lifts her hips to help and kicks them off the rest of the way. And then Lindsey reaches up and peels Emily’s thin bralette, so delicate and lacy, over her head. Now she’s in nothing but her thin grey underwear, looking up at Lindsey from where her head rests on the pillow. Lindsey stares at her for a moment before-

“Flip over,” Lindsey orders. Her tone is soft but Emily hears the hint of demand in her voice and almost loses it right then and there, when Lindsey is telling her what to do like that. 

She does what she’s told, couldn’t imagine doing anything else right now. It hits something, deep in her stomach and spreads to the insides of her thighs, that she’s all Lindsey’s right now. 

She’s laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, backside completely bare down to her hips where her underwear is still on. Lindsey finishes stepping out of her own jeans and leans forward, places wet kisses to her shoulder blades, down to the small of her back and back up again. 

Emily moans quietly, wanting more but enjoying the feeling of Lindsey’s warmth on her backside. It feels so natural, like they have done this before and Emily has a hard time wrapping her mind around that they really  _ haven’t _ done this before. Sure, they’ve danced around _ something _ , never quite sure what it is and sure, maybe Emily thought about the way Lindsey’s hands would feel on her hips, when she’s drunk or lonely or both. They’ve always had something there but never acted upon it,  _ especially _ an act like this. 

Lindsey speeds up slightly, with more teeth and tongue and desperation, nipping Emily’s shoulder blades. And then she straddles Emily’s backside, sitting on top of her underwear so the wet spot on the other side pushes down into the bed. Lindsey grabs Emily’s blonde hair falling down her back and  _ pulls _ , sharply, but somehow still soft, so Emily’s jaw is towards the ceiling and Lindsey has full access to her neck. 

Emily sucks in a breath, abruptly. 

Lindsey nips at her ear and down her jaw. “You’re so good Em. You’re always so good. I wanna see you.”

Lindsey twists Emily’s face around, the best she can from this angle and looks into her eyes, so blown out and wild and hungry. She gets enough leverage to flip Emily over and takes no time for her mouth to return to Emily’s jaw, hands still all over, burning Emily’s skin at each location they skim. 

Lindsey slots a thigh between Emily’s legs, knee right up against Emily’s front and Emily groans, loudly. 

“Lindsey,  _ please _ , more.” Emily is not one to beg, in any other circumstance, but she wants to be Lindsey’s completely,  _ so badly, _ that all she can do is ask for Lindsey to give her everything she wants.

“What do you want, Em?”

“You, Lindsey I want you, you fingers  _ please _ , your mouth.” She knows in the back of her mind that she should really feel embarrassed right now. Embarrassed about the way she is melting into Lindsey’s touch and literally begging for more, when in every other interaction between them since the beginning of their friendship she has been able to hold herself together. Even with the thoughts she always had in the back of her mind. Now though, now she can’t keep herself together even if she tried. 

And it seems like Lindsey wants it to be that way. Because she moves to palm Emily’s breast and then tweaks a nipple between her middle finger and thumb. 

Emily gasps but not before Lindsey moves her head down Emily’s chest, swirls her tongue over a nipple, lifts her face just an inch and  _ blows _ . 

Emily makes a noise, some sort of noise that’s deep and grunted and Lindsey chuckles softly out of the response she got from Emily. And then Emily is laughing too. She’s delirious and can’t believe this is really happening and all she knows is that it feels  _ so  _ good. 

“Show me where, baby.” Lindsey says quietly into her chest. 

That name. The way Lindsey says it. It’s enough to send Emily over the edge just by hearing it, and all she can do is grab Lindsey’s hand and bring it down between her thighs, sighs when it hits the right spot. Lindsey’s hand stays covering Emily’s, putting pressure but not moving, until Emily whines and bucks her hips and Lindsey moves her body down the bed to push Emily’s legs open wider. 

She guides Emily’s hand back up to her stomach and slits their fingers together, just as she starts to rub slow circles with her other hand over Emily’s underwear, over the ever growing wet spot on the grey fabric. 

Emily is about to beg again, because Lindsey is taking her sweet time with those circles and Emily still wants  _ more _ . She thinks she’s never going to get enough actually, after knowing what it feels like when Lindsey touches her. 

But then Lindsey slips a warm hand inside the waistband of her underwear, continues with the circles and when Emily’s hips buck up again, Lindsey pulls them down swiftly with one hand, throws them to the ground and lurches up to bite Emily’s bottom lip. 

Emily moans into Lindsey’s mouth and Lindsey picks up her speed, dips one finger in to spread the wetness around and then picks up a rhythm. 

“Fuck Em, you’re so good. So perfect.” Lindsey says into Emily’s neck. She slips two fingers in without a warning and Emily turns her face into her arm to suppress the urge to scream. Lindsey doesn’t let up, she never does, even outside of this context. Emily’s nails dig into Lindsey’s back, legs shaking and soon she’s coming apart with Lindsey’s fingers inside of her. Lindsey whispers praises into the crook of Emily’s neck as she slows her pace and brings her down.

“God  _ Fuck,  _ Linds. Fuck” Is all Emily can breathe out as she’s sprawled out on the bed, panting with Lindsey’s weight on top of her. 

“Do you know how perfect you are, Em?” Lindsey asks, tipping her chin up to look at her and placing her lips softly to hers. It’s the most gentle act that’s happened tonight and suddenly Emily feels a little shy under Lindsey’s gaze, so she squirms her way out from under Lindsey and pins her against the bed. 

She does it without thinking, she just knows she doesn’t want the praises to stop and she really wants to keep showing Lindsey how good she is. 

She makes Lindsey come once with her fingers and once with her mouth. Feels the way her thighs become slick again when Lindsey whispers how good she feels inside her, how good her tongue feels between her thighs. 

Later, both naked and exhausted, they find themselves warm in each other’s grasp, with Lindsey’s arm thrown across Emily’s waist and their legs intertwined. 

The last thought in Emily’s mind before she drifts to sleep is that she really likes being Lindsey’s. 

::::

The next morning, Emily wakes up to a naked Lindsey wrapped around her. She doesn’t panic, although she probably should, they were drunk and now her best friend is naked in her bed and  _ oh,  _ maybe she should panic. But she just lays there for a few more minutes, before Lindsey wakes up and this all falls to pieces. 

After a while, Lindsey is still out cold and maybe the act of doing nothing causes Emily’s mind to swirl with thoughts about Lindsey, about last night, about what this means, about what happens next. So she forces herself to swing her legs over the bed, gets dressed, and heads into the kitchen. 

She’s halfway through the eggs when Lindsey strolls in. Her hair is messy, pulled back in a bun and she’s wearing a shirt just long enough that she doesn’t have to wear any pants. Emily can feel the heat rush to her cheeks immediately and it’s so different from last night, the air between them right now, that Emily turns her head back to the oven to finish the eggs. 

“Good morning,” Lindsey says. Her voice sounds gravelly and laced with sleep and whatever Emily was thinking last night about Lindsey has definitely not subsided because when Lindsey speaks something shoots deep into Emily’s stomach again. 

“Good morning, I have coffee.” Emily returns, still looking at the eggs. 

Lindsey strides over to the counter to pour a cup and Emily can’t help herself when she turns her head and looks at the back of Lindsey’s thighs, thinks about where her mouth and fingers were last night and now she really can’t ignore the feeling in her stomach- doesn’t want to ignore it- so she says-

“Lindsey um-” Her confidence is lost when her voice betrays her and she clears her throat. “Do you wanna um, talk about…. Anything. Talk about it I mean?” She trails off because now she’s not so sure she knows what  _ it  _ is. 

Lindsey just hums into her cup and doesn’t meet Emily’s eyes. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

And suddenly all of Emily’s confidence is back with that one simple sentence. Because Lindsey definitely does know, and Emily wants nothing more in the whole world right now than to make sure Lindsey never forgets. 

So she takes one stride forward, steals Lindsey’s coffee mug out of her hands to place on the counter, takes a few more strides forward so Lindsey is pushed all the way up against the counter and looks directly into her eyes. 

“Yeah I think you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is, like, really bad. I've never written anything like this before lol.


End file.
